


Nappy-time Blues

by superkat72



Category: Total Drama Island
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkat72/pseuds/superkat72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For wow-cigarettes on tumblr since she loves kindergarten aus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nappy-time Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr user "imagineyourotp"

"Sammie, hold still!" Mrs. McGulliver scolded, trying to lace up her son's shoes. 

"Do you have everything?" 

He nodded. "Yea! I got my lunchbox an' my snack an' my good crayons!" 

She laughed. "Okay, you're ready. C'mon. Let's get you in the car. You can't be late for your first day of school." 

The woman sighed sadly. Her baby's first day of kindergarten. She'd have the house to herself today. Her new job didn't start until tomorrow. The last place had her laid off, so it took a while to find a new job. Being a single mother sure wasn't easy. 

~~~

The ride over to the elementary school was rather quiet, besides the sound effects of her son's game. 

'How did he sneak his DS in the car?' She shook her head, smiling to herself. The minivan pulled into the parking lot. 

"You ready to make new friends?" The five year-old suddenly fell silent. 

"It'll be okay honey! Just have fun and be yourself." That seemed to do the trick. He eagerly skipped up to the school, hand-in-hand with his mother, the forgotten game console resting in his car seat. 

~~~

Suzanne tapped her foot impatiently, knocking on the door.

"Are you ready yet?" 

"Nuh uh!" The girl called.

She ran about her pink room, deciding what to wear. After all, today was a big day! She picked out a lavender t-shirt with a fushia tutu and her white sneakers. 

"Nana Suzie! Can you do the bows pwease?"

"Of course darling."

The older woman bender down, tying her shoelaces into neat bows. 

"Hold still honey."

She brushed the heiress's hair into a ponytail and made sure she had her backpack and lunch. 

"Ready?"

Dakota nodded, twirling a few times. 

"I'm ready to play!"

~~~

Kindergarten wasn't as easy as everyone said it'd be. Walking into a classroom without Mom and not knowing a single kid was super scary. At least, for Sam. 

The other students were already engaged in playtime when he arrived. Some boys were occupied by stacking blocks then pretending they were monsters and knocking them down. Girls were dressing in feather boas and pretending to be mommies in the playhouse. 

One girl in particular caught his attention. She was blonde with emerald eyes. His favorite color. 

She sat in the corner, scribbling in a coloring book. Not making a sound. She was all by herself. 

He frowned. No one should have to play by themselves!

Mrs. Miller kneeled down to his level, following his eyes over to the little girl. 

"She's new too. Why don't you go introduce yourself? She looks like she could use a friend."

Sam nodded and took a deep breath. It seemed like an impossible task to a five year old. But his mom would be asking if he made any friends and he wouldn't want to disappoint her. 

The curly-haired boy toddled to the far corner of the room, his little heart racing. He wished he had his games. 

"Uh, h-hi there."

She looked up from the book, tilting her head slightly to the side. 

"I um, I'm Sam. What's your name?" 

She paused before responding. 

"I'm Dakota."

He smiled. What a pretty name!

"Can I do coloring too?"

She nodded and scooted over so they could share the blue beanbag chair. Dakota also spread out the crayons and flipped to an empty picture. 

The two of them filled in the lines silently until Mrs. Miller announced it was nap-time. 

Everyone grabbed their mats and spread them on the carpeted floor. 

Sam crawled over to his knapsack, pushing aside his belongings to grab his stuffed puppy. 

The worn fabric of the animal was encrusted with dirt. His floppy ears were spotted a darker brown than the rest of the fleece. Its tail was tan with a white tip. Its belly was white as well. 

He cuddled the toy, it being one of his favorites. He had received it as a birthday present when he was two and hasn't let go of it since. 

Dakota sat on her towel, trying to find something in her backpack. It turns out she had left her stuffed rabbit at home. Nana Suzie had forgotten to place it near her lunchbox. 

Her eyes welled up with tears. How was she supposed to nap without Maddie?? 

Sam noticed her distress and glanced over. "'Kota, what's a matter?" 

Her blue eyes flicked upward to meet his. "I f-forgetted my bunny."

He frowned. She was so sad! He wished he could help. Maybe, maybe he could! 

"Here," The boy handed her his puppy. "This is Spot. You can cuddle him if ya like. He helps me sleep when I'm upset or sick!" 

She gently cradled the dog, her eyes widening in shock. 

"Thanks Sam. I'll take good care of him!" 

The teacher shut off the lights and started up the radio, playing some soft music. 

Sam lays down, resting his head on his forearm. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax but he couldn't. He missed Spot too much. 

When a hand touched his own, his eyes snapped open and he looked at the girl beside him. Her fingers curled around his as she smiled. He grinned back and finally settled down for a nap. 

If he could spend time with Dakota every day, then maybe this wouldn't be such a bad year.


End file.
